freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Noite 2 (FNaF2)
Você está procurando pela Noite 2 do primeiro jogo, pela Noite 2 do terceiro jogo, pela Noite 2 do quarto jogo ou pela Noite 2 do quinto jogo? Arquivo:FNaF22ndNight.png Noite 2 é a segunda noite jogável de Five Nights at Freddy's 2, bem como a última jogável na Demo de PC. Essa noite é muito mais difícil do que a noite anterior, já que Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie e Toy Chica estão mais ativos. A Caixinha de Música também desenrola mais rápido. Essa também é a noite em que Balloon Boy, Mangle e Withered Foxy se tornam ativos, com uma possibilidade extremamente rara de que Withered Freddy, Withered Chica e Withered Bonnie façam uma aparição, forçando o jogador a adaptar-se ao estilo do jogo, a fim de se acomodar com essas novas adições. __TOC__ Telefonema Estratégias Além de muitos personagens ficarem ativos, eles começam a se mover antes das duas horas, ao contrário da Noite 1. Também há possibilidade de que Mangle deixe o Canto das Crianças durante a meia-noite (12AM). Para os novos jogadores, essa noite pode ser terrível e muito estressante. O jogador pode verificar apenas o Canto das Premiações toda vez que levantar o Monitor, rebobinando a Caixinha de Música imediatamente. Uma estratégia padrão desejável pode ser essa: *Checar o Salão Principal *Checar a luz do Duto Esquerdo. *Checar o Salão Principal *Checar a luz do Duto Direito. *Usar o Monitor para rebobinar a Caixinha de Música. *Repetir os passos acima. Se Withered Foxy estiver no corredor em frente ao jogador: Pisque a luz para ele a fim de manter o ambiente do Escritório seguro quando for checar os outros animatrônicos. Se o jogador avistar um animatrônico usando as luzes dos dutos (Toy Chica ou Balloon Boy à esquerda, Toy Bonnie ou Mangle à direita), deve colocar a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear e retirá-la quando ouvir um som no duto, indicando que o animatrônico foi embora. O som é semelhante ao que Foxy provoca quando bate na porta esquerda no primeiro jogo. Após isso, o jogador deve rapidamente levantar o Monitor a fim de rebobinar a Caixinha de Música. O jogador deve ter em mente de que o barulho ouvido nos dutos não pode ser a saída de um animatrônico, mas sim a chegada de outro. Confundir os barulhos pode por a noite em risco, já que a Caixinha de Música não aguentará muito tempo sem ser rebobinada. Apesar de não ser mencionado nos telefonemas, Balloon Boy ficará ativo essa noite. Cutscene centre Após completar essa noite, outra cutscene acontecerá, com Bonnie e Chica encarando o jogador. A cutscene novamente aparece no Palco atrás da Área de Refeições de Five Nights at Freddy's. Ela terminará com uma tela preta, mas desta vez as palavras "it's me" (sou eu) aparecerão no canto esquerdo superior da tela, uma frase comumente associada as alucinações do primeiro jogo. thumb|center|550 px Curiosidades *Se o jogador está jogando a versão demo do jogo, a seguinte mensagem aparecerá ao terminar a noite, seguido da música que toca após terminar a Noite 5: "Thanks for playing the Demo! You should get the full version, things get a lot worse." ("Obrigado por jogar a Demo! Você deve obter a versão completa, as coisas ficam muito piores" em português). *Withered Golden Freddy tem uma chance muito rara de se ativar nessa noite, como visto aqui. en:Nights (FNAF2)#Night 2 es:2da Noche#FNaF2 fr:Nuit 2#FNaF2 Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Noites Categoria:Noites (FNaF2)